


A Cozy Night

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: There's a storm tonight, but Derek and Stiles don't mind.





	A Cozy Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I've finally been hanging out in the [Sterek Drabbles](http://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) Discord channel! We were feeling cozy last night, so [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles) challenged us to write a cozy drabble, no angst allowed. I AM TOTALLY UP FOR THE CHALLENGE!!! XD I might even write a whole lot of cozy fics this year!

Outside, thunder rumbled, lightning lit up the night sky, and the rain poured down. But the outside world didn’t matter anymore to the two occupants of the loft.

Derek and Stiles relaxed on the couch, a couple of warm blankets draped over them. One of Derek’s arms was slung around Stiles’ shoulders while Stiles leaned into Derek’s chest. Two mugs of hot cocoa, one with tiny marshmallows in it, sat on a pair of coasters with cute wolves howling on them. 

The pair watched the storm through the floor-to-ceiling loft windows, glad to be safe and warm with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.io/stacinadia)!


End file.
